


peppermint

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baking, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 8/30</p><p>Clint laughs when Tony actually stops in his tracks and bounces in place before taking some pictures and rapidly typing something out on his phone, if only because Darcy looks torn between ‘concerned’ and ‘amused’. Clint’s phone buzzes a few seconds later and a glance reveals that Tony has sent a photo of the bowl with the caption ‘ROGERS BROUGHT OUT THE PEPPERMINT THIS IS NOT A DRILL’ to most of the staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	peppermint

Steve Rogers is 6’2” and 250 pounds of pure, unfiltered deception. At first glance, no one would guess what the guy is capable of when he puts his mind to it. Even Clint didn’t, and he’s usually a pretty good judge of this sort of thing.

But now, well, now it’s become something of a tradition and the office _knows_ and it’s obvious from their reactions when they catch sight of Steve’s desk and freeze.

Since he got in this morning, Clint’s been watching people pause and take note of the small bowl of red and white mints that Steve must have put out on his desk after everyone else left last night. By now everyone knows what it means save for Darcy, their newest hire who hasn’t yet experienced Steve Rogers during the wintertime.

Clint laughs when Tony actually stops in his tracks and bounces in place before taking some pictures and rapidly typing something out on his phone, if only because Darcy looks torn between ‘concerned’ and ‘amused’. Clint’s phone buzzes a few seconds later and a glance reveals that Tony has sent a photo of the bowl with the caption ‘ _ROGERS BROUGHT OUT THE PEPPERMINT THIS IS NOT A DRILL_ ’ to most of the staff.

From the corner of his eye Clint spots Bucky by the elevator, frowning down at the phone in his hand, and he turns to ask him what recipes Steve has decided to try out first.

Bucky beats him to the punch, his head shooting up to stare at Steve's desk before exclaiming, “That punk- ‘It’s just a scented candle’ my _ass_ , Steve! Those aren’t the fucking expense reports, are they?” and twirling in place to pin Steve with what Clint can only guess is a terrifying glare.

Steve, serene, pecks his husband’s cheek as he slides past him out of the elevator. He raises the cardboard box high above his head and the office goes quiet enough that the image of puppies drooling over a steak comes to mind and he has to stifle his laughter.

“I’ve got gingerbread and frosted sugar today,” Steve announces to the room at large. “And next week I have a few different kinds of chocolate chip to get opinions on.” Because Clint is close enough, he can hear as Steve tells Bucky, quieter, “I left some at home. They’re in a Tupperware behind the coffee maker.”

It takes Steve five minutes to put the cookies out in the break room, and Clint makes sure he’s there early to get his share. Within a half hour, there’s nothing but crumbs left in the containers Steve had set out.

“Oh my god,” Darcy mumbles around a cookie when he tells her, perched on the edge of Clint’s desk. “You people are animals. They’re gone already?”

“Steve brings cookies in for, like, two major holidays,” Clint tells her. He holds up two fingers and ticks them off as he continues, “He brings them to the Fourth of July picnic and for the annual Christmas party. But he also tests out his recipes ahead of time. So he uses us like guinea pigs to find out which ones are good.” He takes a large bite of one of his own cookies and hums. “Not that anyone’s really complaining.”

“And the bowl? Why’d everyone make such a big deal about it?”

Clint shrugs. “Cause it’s the warning sign. Dunno why but he’ll usually put it out right before he starts bringing in the sweets. You should’ve _seen_ the office the year he put them out early but didn’t have cookies ready – I don’t think I’ve ever seen that many adults in the same room so close to tears.”


End file.
